otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - October 2002
Vril supporters hold Earth Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-1 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Tue Oct 01 11:47:58 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - Supporters of the newly appoint Vox, Ock of Hatch Vril, have seized control of Earth's major spaceports and, in orbit, defeated Clawed Fist Fleet vessels with sworn loyalties to exiled Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar.The exiled Vox remains under seige in the San Angeles government center, defended by her loyalists but surrounded by Vril supporters. As long as the exiled Vox lives, sources say, doubts and dissent will gnaw at the ranks of the Nall. Warriors are not ruling out the possibility of orbital bombardment - and the destruction of the government center skyscraper - as a solution to the problem.Meanwhile, Nall vessels escorted a battered Guardian Fleet dropship to San Angeles early Tuesday. Rumor has it, the dropship carries survivors from the Area 16 Extraterrestrial Labor Redirection Complex, which was blasted from orbit by Clawed Fist Fleet capital ships on Sunday. Kithar Hold Luna! Posted By: Alf Article: OCT02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Oct 01 13:34:22 3002 (Neidermeyer's Landing, Luna)Nall soldiers loyal to Vox-in-Exile Ulka of Hatch Kithar claim to have taken controll of Neidermeyer's Landing, and the vast majority of Luna itself, creating a major dichotomy in the Sol System, with those loyal to Vox Vril holding Earth, and the space surrounding it.The remenants of Vox Kithar's space force have marshalled around Luna, seemingly preparing for one final assault upon the Vril led fleet over Earth. INN will keep you posted on what develops. Nall Butchery on Grimlahd Posted By: Garbage Article: OCT02-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Oct 01 13:46:13 3002 Akril, Grimlahd: In a savage conflict yesterday, that was concealed entirely within their embassy, the Naliese ambassadorial staff have inflicted near genocide on each other. according to our best information only Priestess Nideth of Hatch Otur, the Nall ambassador, and one of her warriors remain alive, the others shot or hacked to death as they fought each other. It is not known to which faction the survivors are aligned, but Apex Goknreln has assigned a squad of Grimlahd naval marines to protect the near empty embassy from any threats from the local population. The Grimlahdi leader did stress that he was entirely neutral in the conflict between the Nall, but that he was not going to let what had happened leave the embassy undefended from any other possible threats. EXILED VOX ESCAPES DOOMED SKYSCRAPER! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-4 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Wed Oct 02 00:44:35 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - The VES Minerva - under the command of Nall warriors presumably loyal to the new Vox Ock of Hatch Vril - launched from Sanctuary Memorial Spaceport tonight, speeding toward the top floor of the Consortium Government Center skyscraper.The warriors had told Vril loyalists that they would martyr themselves and assassinate the exiled Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar by flying into the building.But, at the last moment, the Minerva slowed, bobbed upward and landed on the roof long enough to *rescue* Ulkakithar. Once the Vril loyalists got wise, they commenced an orbital bombardment of the skyscraper. Minerva barely escaped the blast, which collapsed the building, killing hundreds of Vril supporters inside and on the streets of San Angeles.After eluding six Nall fighters and fleeing toward Kithar-held Luna, Minerva found herself facing twenty Vril loyalist capital ships. It appeared she wouldn't make Luna - or any other destination - as she began taking fire from the warships.Then the sentient starship Galactix swooped in, blasted a Nall vessel to wreckage and helped provide cover fire so Minerva could land on his flight deck.Once Minerva was safe, Galactix activated his Spindrive and proceeded to Concordance Station.No reaction from Vox Ock of Hatch Vril to the stunning escapade at this hour. Vox Offered Exile on Sivad Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-5 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 02 17:14:44 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Isherwood House officials confirmed today that Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar is being offered sanctuary on Sivadian soil."His Majesty considers the coup of Ock of Hatch Vril to be an affront against the legitimate government of the Parallax," Sir Humphrey Holmes told reporters. "His Majesty invites Her Grace to stay on Sivad as his guest until the proper government of the Parallax is restored." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ New Vox: Beware Sivad! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Oct 02 17:29:06 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ock of Hatch Vril, recently appointed by the Order Council to serve as the rightful Voice of Nalia, takes a rather dim view of Sivad's offer to provide asylum to exiled Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar."I have not achieved thissss possssisssssion through military coup," Ockvril told INN. "I am the legitimate Voksssss, sssso proclaimed by the duly authorisssssed Order Counssssil, comprissssed of leaderssss from both the Clawed Fissssst Fleet and the Vokssss Nalia Church. Ssssivad'sssss ill-informed asssserssssion that my appointment issss sssssomehow illegitimate, and that world'sssss apparent dessssire to interfere in Parallaksssss affairssss, issss causssse for great conssssern."Even the exiled Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, reached in seclusion aboard Concordance Station, took offense at the offer: "I do not need hide behind the powdered wigsssss and frilly shirtssssss of the sssssoftssssskinsssss," Ulkakithar said. "Thissss can only be sssssettled in honorable combat, Vokssss to Voksssss, to determine the true Voisssssse of Nalia."To that, Ockvril agreed: "It issss the proper way. The Nall way." Oi. Another name change? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Oct 02 17:37:30 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - The last remnants of noble society from Demaria. An exiled Vox and her supporters. The breathing detritus of a dozen interstellar civilizations. All call Concordance Station home.The station, when first constructed as a lifeboat for the known worlds before the Kretonian Invasion of 2651, was originally known as Sanctuary.During the past year, President Oswald Cottington IV renamed her Concordance Station, to reflect that she was no longer a place of refuge but had become a center of commerce and diplomacy.But, rumor has it, the president may be having a change of heart. He is apparently giving serious consideration to calling the station Sanctuary once more.Although Cottington declined comment for this article, a source close to his office speaking anonymously said, "The president simply hasn't seen all that much peace and tranquility on or around the station lately, and it seems much more like a sanctuary these days." FC Boggles at Invitation Posted By: Michela Article: OCT02-8 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 02 18:54:41 3002 First Councillor Amanda Ramlan seemed more than a little nonplussed by the offer from the palace to harbor Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar I haven't the slightest bloody idea where that came from, but his majesty has clearly overstepped his bounds. His offer effectively plunges the people of Sivad into the heart of what is a civil conflict endangering Sivadian lives and livelihood. Such a decision should never have been made without the full support of the Council of Equals. It isn't that I wish to disrespect either of the individuals that claim to be rightful vox of the Nall but that this decision is meant for The nall to decide among themselves. I do however, gently remind the Nall of the common crisis they share with us in relation to The Moebius effect and hopes that they can resolve the matter quickly or table it until the crisis has passed. I may have some vague idea of where the king was headed with this offer but I refused to let sivad be governed by his ever-changing whims. It really is like being in the center of a bloody tornado. How can the man make decisions as to the rightful ruler of another nation when there seems to be some confusion as to how government works in his own bloody backyard. There needs to exist clear lines of communication between king and council before such decisions are made public While I don't wish to follow the king's horrid example and rescind the offer without going through proper channels, Vox ulka don't pack your bags just yet" Linda Park SNN. LT Comet Approaching Perihelion Posted By: Garbage Article: OCT02-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Oct 03 15:26:50 3002 The comet above La Terre, now named Friesen-Schweizer after its co-discoverers, is reaching its point of closest approach. The view tonight is expected to be spectacular as the nucleus passes within two hundred thousand kilometres of the planet and La Terre is actualy inside the coma surrounding it. "While the comet will actualy be too close for the tail to be visible, the planet will really be inside it, the display should still be impressive indeed. Thouands of tiny "shooting stars" will be visible as dust fragments and motes of ice burn up in the atmosphere. It should last for at least another three days, but of course this first night will be the most dramatic, larger fragments will even be visible during the day." We have also been advised that communications will be effected, interference with transmissions to and from La Terre will be noticible for the next few days. Cautious Minervonaut killed in freak accident Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 03 15:51:37 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Colin Marshall, former quartermaster aboard the VES Minerva and an AWOL crewman in the Royal Naval Service, survived being trapped on an alternate Earth during a Nall civil war.He survived Nall warriors overrunning the Minerva and seizing the vessel in the name of the Clawed Fist Fleet.He survived the Minerva's desperate flight trying to escape the blazing weapons of the Vril-loyalist fleet in Earth orbit, and made it back to Concordance Station.But after arriving, Marshall refused to leave the Minerva. He felt he might run into trouble on Concordance Station. Something would go wrong, he thought. He might be hurt or killed.So, he stayed aboard.It turns out Marshall didn't have to leave Minerva to find trouble: A piece of hull plating torn loose by a blast from one of those Nall ships gave, fell, and struck Marshall in the head, killing him instantly. Holmes Rumoured to Seek FC's Resignation Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-11 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Oct 03 18:37:23 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Several sources inside Isherwood House have reported that the King's private secretary, Sir Humphrey Holmes, met with the King Thursday to try to convince him to sack First Councillor Amanda Ramlan.Holmes, known to Isherwood House staffers as "the Bulldog", is well-known as a staunch defender of the King and his dispute with Amanda Ramlan's husband, Joseph, during the Royal Tour is well-documented. Holmes refused to answer questions about his feelings on the First Councillor, but Isherwood House staffers report that he was livid upon reading the First Councillor's sharply-worded tirade against the King Wednesday. Ramlan criticized King Richard for inviting Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar to Sivad without consulting the cabinet.It is unknown how the King himself feels about the comments. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Reporter Returned to Concordance Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT02-12 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Oct 04 13:19:04 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - Missing UIS reporter Christine Tarkovsky has been confirmed to be one of the survivors of recent events on Earth and is now receiving medical treatment aboard Concordance Station.It appears that Ms. Tarkovsky was mistakenly identified as a spy due to the recording and communications equipment she carried when arriving on Earth, and was immediately imprisoned without trial in one of the Guardian Fleet's forced labour camps. So far she has refused to talk about her experiences, stating simply that she needs time to recover."We at UIS send Christine our warmest wishes for a speedy recovery," said Karl Matrovich, UIS Editor-in-chief. "It was a great relief to hear from her and we hope to be able to bring you her full story, as soon as she's ready to tell it."-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Institute won't confirm FTL breakthrough Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Oct 06 11:12:10 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Witnesses are reporting that they've seen a successful test of a faster-than-light drive prototype in the Centauri system, but leaders at the Shalyaris Institute would be considered tight-lipped on the topic if they had lips."I am unauthorized to confirm or otherwise elaborate on pointless rumors," said Yxalxiccixcqujk, an engineer with the Institute. UoE Prof: Stop Screwing With the Universe Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-14 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 06 13:21:00 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - A professor at the University of Enaj has called on the Shalyaris Institute to "stop screwing with the universe.""We've already seen with the Moebius Device that the Centaurans are experimenting with physics both beyond their understanding and beyond their control," says Dr. Franklin Kempt. "The Centaurans should refrain from all research involving bending space-time, changing universal constants or time travel or modification for at least a century, until they have developed a deeper understanding of the principles involved. Their current method of research is simply too irresponsible." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Castori may reopen teleportals Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Oct 06 13:59:32 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Engineers with the now-defunct OtherSpace Ring Syndicate are now considering the possibility of reactivating the Castori teleportal network.Questions remain about the practicality of maintaining the network, and whether the portals might somehow cause an acceleration of the Moebius Effect.Engineers also admit they have yet to complete research into perfecting the transit system so that it always delivers its passengers where they intend to go, without ill effects. Galactix To Offer FTL Drive Posted By: Colchek Article: OCT02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Oct 07 15:51:02 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - After careful consideration of the current galactic situation, and an exploration of his own values and beliefs, the sentient starship Galactix has announced his intention to design and produce a low power version of the Spindrive dubbed the Spindrive Mark II. The design will be based off of the Spindrive Mark I, the drive system that powers Galactix himself, but trade-offs to decrease the power requirements will cause the new drive to be noticeably slower. The resulting drive's performance would be approximately equal to that of the old Hiver-powered OS drives, still adequate for FTL needs. The time estimated to complete the design and production of the Mark II has been placed within two weeks, barring unforeseen complications. A rumor has surfaced that a test vessel has already been selected to undergo refit with the completed prototype. Where have all the hunters gone? Posted By: INN Article: OCT02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Oct 07 22:33:27 3002 For weeks now it has been speculated that Fort Justice Command (Ref - Fort Justice Command; Bounty Hunter Guild) has in some fashion mobilized its operations but to what extremes is unknown. Recently, however, the amount of bounties collected have been reducing themselves drastically as it would appear a majority of the Guild's funded bounty hunters have decided, for all purposes, to vanish from the worlds in which they operate.Speculation abounds as to the reason for this sudden lack of independent contract law enforcement, the most popular of all being that of a convention or organizational restructuring is taking place. For the time being, however, Fort Justice Command has been uncommonly tight lipped about their recent Public Relations silence as well as the disappearance of their own employees.INN will keep you posted. Lunatic Walks To The Darkside Posted By: Sample Interrogator Description Article: OCT02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: LUNA Reported At: Mon Oct 07 23:37:55 3002 INN has just recieved what appears to be a suicide note from the notorious lunite cop, Jehane Lin. In the past, officer Lin was embroiled in an editorial dispute which drew the ire of the exiled vox Ulka of the nall. The message reads: "Always wanted to see the dark side of the moon. Guess I should do it now. I don't like jail. This planet is a mighty big cell. It wears down on your soul. I was hoping to meet an alternate of my dead boyfriend, Zeke. Found him. It was just one night together. I thought I could bear with what came after. But I find that I can't. So this is goodbye. I have an atmosphere suit. Should get me all the way to the dark side before I run out of air. Mommy used to tell me stories that you could take one step out there. You could never return. But afterwards, there are endless worlds beyond. Goodbye." Institute seeks Lunite's brain for study Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Oct 07 23:44:18 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Scientist Xlmyrfiizrik of the Shalyaris Institute has issued a special request for the brain of the wayward Lunite, Jehane Lin, recently reported to be attempting suicide on the dark side of Luna."Given her erratic behavior in recent months, we at the Institute believe she would be a satisfactory candidate for study in the extremes of bipedal carbon-based sentient life," Xlmyrfiizrik said.The scientist declined to say whether a reward would be offered, but did say genetic confirmation that the brain belongs to Jehane Lin would be mandatory. Scientist: Brain acquired Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Oct 07 23:48:42 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Uh. Never mind.Scientist Xlmyrfiizrik of the Shalyaris Institute no longer needs someone to hunt down the brain of Jehane Lin, the suicidal Lunite.As it turns out, Lin was a subscriber to the Centauran teleporter system. As such, she was implanted with a special chip, trackable by the Centaurans. It could also be remotely activated - and was.Lin is confirmed dead. Her brain is in Institute custody."We hope that her demise will at least provide some positive outcome in furthering our understanding of the odd alien nature of humans and their ilk," the scientist said. Nall relinquish control of Luna Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-21 Reported To: CBN Reported On: LUNA Reported At: Tue Oct 08 13:48:49 3002 NEIDERMEYER'LS LANDING, LUNA - Followers of the exiled Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar who have been holding Luna for the past few weeks have begun a withdrawal from the Earth satellite.The loyalists are regrouping on Earth with their former foes in the recent struggle over the appointment of the new Vox Ock of Hatch Vril. The reunification comes after the opposed Voxes agreed that their conflict can only be settled by honorable combat, Vox against Vox, when the opportunity presents itself.Until then, both sides have undergone a cease fire. They will join efforts on Earth to continue searching for a solution to the Moebius Effect. Luna Declares Independence! Posted By: Alf Article: OCT02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Oct 08 14:09:01 3002 The Consortium has been conquered, the Nall have left, and now Luna stands on its own, after sixteen years of foregin control. There was rejoicing in the streets of Neidermeyer's Landing, statues of Consortium heroes and public buildings that housed the Nall during their brief occupation were vandalized. Lunites who had lived before the Consortium occupation cried tears of joy.Now the problem facing Luna is the construction of a new government, after its time of colonial rule there are almost no native Lunites in positions to begin the setting up of any form of government. They have no Militia, though various resistance cells have stepped forward to claim 'protection' of certian cities and chunks of Lunite territory, no police, no law basically. The leader of one of the main resistance cells of Neidermeyer's Landing, a Lunite known only as Mr. Darron to his followers, is not even ON Luna at the moment due to his exiling of himself from Luna after the Nall invasion. Former Consortium troops and government officals also are trying to take controll of the infrastructure of Luna. With so many factions and groups all vying for power, the future of Luna shall be an interesting one, if nothing else. Where's Neidermeyer Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-23 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Tue Oct 08 14:36:36 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - The self-proclaimed King of Earth, Colin Neidermeyer, continues to elude the searching talons of Nall warriors in cities throughout the planet.No one seems to know where he might be hiding, although a recent intercepted transmission may offer some clues as to his activities."*sound of static* keeping the detonators stored *sound of static* -nicians keep bitching about stabil *sound of static* and if I see just one of those scaly bastards on my doorstep, I'm putting your ass through that w *static ends transmission*." FC Issues Apology Posted By: Amanda Article: OCT02-24 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Oct 08 15:49:35 3002 The following statement was released from the First Councillor's office this morning "I wish to extend my deepest apologies to His majesty King Richard and the good people of Sivad for my overly harsh reaction. It was in part the shock of the annoucement coupled with memories of my own personal history with the Nall that spurred my harsh words. I should have known his Majesty's mind before I spoke. While I know this will not be my last disagreement with the King, I should be schooled enough to know that such differences should not be aired in an incendiary manner and a public forum. My own ministers have always shown me the courtesy to discuss their policy disagreements in private. There is no excuse for my failing to show like courtesy to his majesty. For this I humbly beg forgiveness and vow to make extra effort that communication remain open between us. I shall always endeavor to act with sivad in heart and mind" Linda Park, SNN Rocking the Rock Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT02-25 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Oct 10 22:17:36 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The city of Reilience was shaken to its roots tonight as what appeared to be a low level quake rippled through the Ungstir Two planetoid. However, the epicenter of the disturbance was quickly revealed to be the Rock's massive south polar construction site."The test was an unqualified success," announced Jacob Johanassen, one of New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing's special project engineers. "The improved Citation drive ystems full power test provided thrust far exceeding its original specifications. This is our first production drive since our joint venture with Prometheus Industries." He also noted that city services had been informed of the test, limiting collateral damage to skattered incidents of broken glassware and similar minor incidents. New Murmansk's special projects division is managed by Dama Ekaterina Innokentevna, currently out system and unavailable for comment.---Dominic Koromov, UIS Race will be postponed Posted By: Gallahad Article: OCT02-26 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 11 18:25:14 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Acceneation 3000 League grand prix scheduled for this weekend on G'ahnlo will be postponed to a later date due to the collasp of the OtherSpace Ring network, according to A3L Commissioner Nathan Domnhull."Due to trouble the teams have had in arranging transport for their crews and equipment," said Domnhull in a press briefing, "we have decided that it is best to postpone the race until a later date."Domnhull says that a new date has not been selected for the race, but it is likely to be added to the send of the season. The Grand Prix of Demaria, which takes place in three weeks time, is still set to go at this moment. CENTAURANS RELEASE MOEBIUS DRIVE Posted By: Marson Article: OCT02-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Oct 11 22:24:25 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Solon Solilopaxillthrixian has announced the completion of a new faster-than light technology."While studying ways to counteract the Moebius effect, our researchers encountered a discovery that allows for manufactured travel. This technology was appropriately named the Moebius drive. Please do not be concerned, the device has no capability to cause a Moebius effect, only accelerate the thrust of normal engines through temporal distortion.""We feel responsibility to the universe as a whole for the destruction of the jump rings. For this reason, effective immediately, we will issue Moebius devices, at no charge, to any ship equipped with the Castori Jump Sails. The first run of Moebius drives will be provided to the militaries and governments of various worlds, followed by civilian vessels. Mars, which is closest to the effect, will be given precedence.""On Saturday night, at 11:00PM Concordance time, myself or a member of the research team will be available to the general public to answer questions in the Shalyaris Institute auditorium. We would ask that you refrain from bringing weapons or harmful intent." Nall fleet getting M-Drives Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-28 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Fri Oct 11 22:45:24 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - The remaining vessels of the Clawed Fist Fleet on Earth are being fitted with Moebius Drives tonight. Many of those vessels, once retrofitted, will depart Sol System and return to Nalhom.However, a token force will remain on Earth until the temporal distortion crisis has passed.Vox Ock of Hatch Vril expressed gratitude to the Centaurans for their work on the new FTL drives. RNS Sceptical of Moebius Drives Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-29 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 11 22:51:12 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Admiral the Baron Cobb says that the Royal Naval Service will install Moebius Drives on its ships -- when it knows more about them."We are bloody concerned about these Moby drive contraptions," blustered Cobb to a reporter who interrupted his afternoon snack today. "It wouldn't be prudent to simply install them just like that, wot wot. We don't bloody want to bloody wreck the universe with these Nubius devices."Cobb reports that he will be sending an envoy to Centauri for tomorrow night's information session. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Merchant mackerel mull M-Drives Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Oct 11 22:57:57 3002 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Ledgemaster Pobolal of G'ahnlo finds the Moebius Drive offer a bit too tempting to pass up for the merchant fleets that have been sidelined since the fall of the OtherSpace Ring circuit."Grm!" Pobolal opined. "Although the Centaurans have certainly caused no small amount of trouble with their Moebius Device, they are offering these drives at no cost to their customers! I cannot say I have heard that the new Spindrive will be offered at such a drastically discounted rate. Therefore, I will do the fiscally responsible thing, and happily accept their offer!" Concordance: Spindrive for us Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Oct 11 23:08:07 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV of Concordance Station appreciates the gesture, but he made it clear enough tonight: He wants to see Spindrive technology installed on Concordance Station."The Centaurans are quite magnanimous in their offer, but I think I've learned all too well in my life that there's no such thing as a free lunch," Cottington said. "The Hivers proved that with the OtherSpace Drive. And we've seen the Centaurans manipulated by alien intelligences before, and turned against us. I cannot in good conscience allow that technology to be installed on my station."However, Cottington would not refuse to allow M-Drive vessels to land on Concordance. E!RN: DrakCon'02? Posted By: Bahamut Article: OCT02-32 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 12 00:01:36 3002 DrakCon'02 - Drakarian Convention 3002. It sounds almost like a surreal meeting that would allow Fantasy lovers from all over the known galaxy to come together and share a universal love of Dragons and who knows what else? Yet, if the rumours are true, the Science involved here is to be less fiction than all out fact, theory, and opinion. Reported to the Ynos Tribune on Sivad - owned by the parent company of this Network - "DrakCon'02" is set to be a large three-day Science Convention aimed at the discussion and debate of the Drakarian Race, their technology, their ergonomics, suspected theology, and so forth. However, though this is the main premise behind the event, it is suspected that this will only cover around one third of the overall convention, allowing the remainder to be used as an open forum for discussion and debate over all manner of things; from the new FTL Drives and ship systems, to the history of Nall religion and theories relating to the Moebius effects, to name but a few possible ideas. Funded as a joint effort between the Antimone Science Commission and the Fox Media Corporation - the Parent Company of this Network - to promote ideas and theories throughout the galaxy, E!RN hears that such other high profile institutes such as the University of Enaj, the University of Ynos, the University of Valsho, Boromov Technologies, and numerous smaller institutes who wish to share and contribute to the overall goal of collecting new and exiting ideas and thoughts on modern science. Of the various sponsors of the convention, Antimone is said to be particularly interested about the opinions and debates that will arise from the main topic of the Drakarians due to it's recent history as the only planet that has had any real contact with the race. Rumours are abound that Ambassador Aendrae Xander of the Antimone Government - considered to be the leading Drakarologist in the universe because of his exposure to the Drakarian known as "Kalanth" - will be asked feature as a special guest speaker to share his knowledge and insight with those taking part in the event. Though no date or time has yet been set, and though the Science Convention is still in it's planning stages, it is expected that all people from all planets and walks of life will be allowed to attend and share their own insight and opinions in the Scientific debates. It is also hinted that the actual venue for the Convention will be highly regarded University of Enaj on Sivad, pending hosting permission. If and when a final date and location are set, you can be sure that E!RN will be the first to bring you the all the information you need! As for when that information will be released, however; only time will tell. <>=- Anne Jepson -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: Owned by the parent company of this Network! Natch. Surprise Retirement! Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT02-33 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Oct 12 00:39:07 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The Resilience business community was shocked tonight as Citizen Alexi Kriskosivich stepped down from his position as Chief Manager of Vrooom! Incorporated. With the reopening of the interstellar shuttle network, close friends indicate that Kriskosivich will most likely retire to his Sivadian condominium, where he has been known to spend a great deal of his vacation time.This leaves Vroom! currently wthout management or direction. Financial analysts agree that famous rockhopper manufacturer, with a tradition of well built racing ships, is still an extremely viable commercial venture, especially with proper redeveloped.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Concordance pilot dead Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Oct 12 20:22:32 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV tonight confirmed that Thender Jameson, Concordance Station's chief pilot, was among those who died after being imprisoned in the Area 16 Work Camp on Earth."I am told by Earth authorities that he died during the orbital bombardment of the camp by Nall forces," Cottington said. "His death is a tragedy, and my condolences go out to his friends and colleagues on Concordance Station." Spindrive Test Successful Posted By: Colchek Article: OCT02-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Oct 12 20:33:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Galactix and the civilian scout ship Grey Horse conducted the first successful test of the new Spindrive Mark II. All indications are that the test went smoothly, and Galactix has sufficient data to begin production of the new drive within a week. In response to earlier comments about the price, Galactix had this to say: "I am not in this for money. I have no use for it, for the wastes of space provide me with all that I require. This drive will be available at no charge." Government Moves into Old Offices Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-36 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 12 22:40:42 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - In a brief ceremony today, the ribbon was officially cut on Government House, former and current home of Sivad's cabinet ministers and top civil service officials. All ministers and officials have now moved into the old Sivadian Gothic Revival building on Dorling Lane, a move that the government says is intended to make the government run more efficiently by concentrating top officials in the same building and engendering departmental cooperation. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Cottington underwrites Minerva refit Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Oct 14 16:06:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV today announced that he would be paying for the refit of the VES Minerva, equipping her with a new Spindrive Mark II provided by Galactix.But Cottington is also mindful of the need to keep jumpsails available for access to the multiverse nexus near Nocturn, and he plans to have his engineers on Concordance Station work on a plan to incorporate both technologies aboard the Minerva.If successful, it would be the first ship of its kind with the dual technology, and could lead to an advantage over the new Moebius Drives - unless the Centaurans manage to combine both forms of tech in their ships as well. Republican: Council of Equals a Junta Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-38 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 14 20:06:04 3002 (Ynos, Sivad) - Neil Kennedy, leader of the newly-formed Sivadian Republican Party, today announced that he would be a candidate in the next by-election held on Sivad, wherever it may be."What we have today in our Council of Equals is not a democratic institution, but a 25-member junta," Kennedy told a crowd of vocal Republican supporters in Ynos. "There are three parties in the Council of Equals -- all three have members in the cabinet. In that atmosphere, who is left to be the opposition and to question government power?"The Republican party was formed last week in opposition to the recent return of Sivad's monarchy, which Kennedy blames for the lack of opposition in the legislature. "The First Councillor speaks her mind on a subject important to all Sivadians," Kennedy narrated. "The next week, Isherwood House has stepped in. The First Councillor is told to change her tune or be fired. Is this the good government we were promised?"The by-election Kennedy is waiting for to take power may come very soon. Nationalist councillor Roberta Townsend was recently diagnosed with cancer and is expected to step down until the illness is completely cured. This would leave her riding of Ynos in search of a new representative, and polls suggest that Kennedy's republican message may find sympathy with Ynosian voters. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Tavern Firefight Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT02-39 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Oct 15 10:49:52 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Rockhopper's Haven is a place infamous for its public disturbances, but last night events took a turn more extreme than usual for the frontier city. Witnesses report that the infamous Demarian Redtail Quicksilver was challenged by the Zangali Tkagorth for a "Gooderer bashing." All well and fine for an evening at Rockhopper's. Until the Zangali drew an assault pistol and fired on the armoured feline, managing to hit the the Demarian twice ... and prospector Arkady Strugatsky with his third shot.That is when, with a barrage of high powered enegry bolts, the rest of Rockhopper's patronage swiftly ended the challenge match.By the time the smoke cleared and the last pistol powered down, both combatants had been felled, along with ten other patrons caught in the crossfire. All wounded were quickly shuffled across the commons to the Health Clinic, with no Ungstiri fatalities reported at this time. The fate of the Demarian and Zangali has not been confirmed, but traditional Rock justice suggests that they will be "invited" to leave the city. Whether or not a shuttle will be available to assist such a departure cannot be garaunteed."Man, we enjoy a good bar brawl as well as the next bloke, fists an' beer glasses an a chair or two ..." commented one prospector, as patrons began to order their next round of drinks, "But its always those hoopin' fool offworlders that go immediately for their bloody pistols, right off. Like we are just gonna let them shoot up our folks an' our Rock. You'd hoopin' think they have learn'd by now."-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Hacker's sentence commuted Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Oct 15 20:33:46 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Officials on Concordance Station today announced that the sentence of former CSIS computer specialist turned hacker Ozz Alistair would be commuted with time served.Alistair has spent the past three months in jail for hacking abuses aboard Concordance Station. He is expected to be released later this week, and then exiled permanently from the station. Time running out for Mars Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Oct 16 15:46:47 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - The city of Hesperia is more of a ghost town than anything else these days.The only people who can be found roaming the streets are Martian Legions peacekeeping soldiers and the few remaining government bureaucrats who are putting off until the last possible minute to leave in advance of the Moebius Effect.First Consul Emerson Mauthus oversaw the packing of equipment and keepsakes from his office in Eris Hall, preparing to leave until after the wave has subsumed the planet into an alternate timeline."I am saddened that we must evacuate Mars, our homeworld that we have worked so hard to build," Mauthus said. "But I see no alternative. We must go, so that we may assist in the deactivation of this damned Moebius Device."He said Martian government operations would relocate to the Pallas arcology on Deserata for the time being.The Moebius Effect is expected to sweep over Mars on Thursday. Human Rights Lawyer Decries Racial Profiling Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-42 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 16 21:38:49 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sivadian lawyer John Vanderdonk has come out swinging in the face of what he calls "racial profiling" by the Sivadian Homeland Investigation and Enforcement of Laws Department (SHIELD).Vanderdonk says that he has been approached by several clients who say that they were harassed by SHIELD officers because of their human heritage. "We have in our posession a copy of the orders issued to all SHIELD inspectors by Inspector Volaya of SHIELD's Enaj detachment," says Vanderdonk. The orders read: "I'd like all personnel to keep an eye out for trouble and to keep a special eye out for any Earth- or Mars- bred humans that might be involved in spreading trouble."Some officers have been pursuing these orders zealously, stopping anyone and everyone they suspect of being from Earth -- including some people born on Sivad and others who travelled on Sanctuary. Vanderdonk calls this behaviour "disgusting" and "the first step on the way to a racist police state," and says that he will shortly be filing suit against SHIELD and the Home Office unless the Home Secretary responds immediately and apologizes to the affected parties. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Inspector: Vanderdonk Confused Posted By: Plymouth Article: OCT02-43 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 16 22:00:28 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sivadian lawyer John Vanderdonk seems "a little confused," according to Inspector Volaya of SHIELD in response to accusations of racial profiling."Several complaints," about members human-descendant races harassing nonhuman races in and around the Black and White Tavern on Montevedo Street have been registered with SHIELD and xenointegration phone lines, according to the Inspector. "So, yeah, obviously if the complaints are about a humanoid, then we're going to be looking for a humanoid," Volaya told the press, "that's part of the job. You look for people who match the descriptions."The Inspector is 'not worried' about a lawsuit. "If they sue us for this, they'll have to sue us for every investigation we've ever done where we've had a description of the suspect," she said, "and that's all of them." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ MARS SWEPT BY MOEBIUS WAVE! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Oct 17 02:08:00 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - With the last refugees fleeing just ahead of the Moebius Effect, Mars has fallen to the strange and inexplicable temporal wave.The changes that have come with this shift are dramatic: The cities and pockets of elaborate civilization that had been on Mars before have been replaced by a great expanse of minimally terraformed landscape, with small outbacker-style settlements scattered around the planet.The world seems to have no organized extraplanetary navy or bureaucratic government. Communications to the planet have so far gone unanswered. A NEW INVASION! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-45 Reported To: CBN Reported On: Earth Reported At: Thu Oct 17 16:09:55 3002 SAN ANGELES, EARTH - This troubled planet seems destined to trade one occupying force for another.This afternoon, as most of the straggling Clawed Fist Fleet warships departed Earth with their new Moebius Drives, planning to head back to Nalhom, they were intercepted by another fleet that emerged from the dark side of Mars: A fleet of more than two dozen Kretonian warships.The Nall fought viciously, but ultimately were vanquished by the Kretonians, who have now seized the spaceports on Earth and Luna, but seem to be taking no interest at all in Mars.Stay tuned as this story develops. Station stops for Cottington announcement Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 17 16:39:12 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV of Concordance Station has ordered the station to full stop, and plans to hold a press conference on the flight deck tonight at 9 p.m. Concordance time.It is rumored that his announcement is related to the latest turn of events in Sol System. Colony ship heading to Sol Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 17 21:40:06 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV tonight announced that his colony ship would alter course toward Earth as soon as the engineering teams working for Daneel Olivaw complete their installation of a new Spindrive.It's not known how soon that work might be done, but when it is finished, Cottington hopes to lead an interstellar coalition fleet to Sol System to free Earth and resolve the Meobius Effect crisis."We must join forces - all of us - if we are to accomplish this," the president said during his address on the flight deck.He also confirmed that the colony vessel will be re-dubbed Sanctuary, in tribute to her original and now renewed purpose.Said Cottington: "I see now that the name I gave her so long ago better conveys her true spirit than the more official sounding moniker I made up in an effort to build on the past. That was a mistake. As we see demonstrated by the Moebius Effect, history has a way of chasing those who run from it. Better to stand and fight for what we believe in."The government of Ungstir already has thrown in its lot with Sanctuary. Unsgtir Rocks! Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT02-48 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Oct 17 22:19:24 3002 Flight Deck, Sanctuary: As Oswald Cottington IV concluded his milestone speech and promise to join the quest against the Moebius Effect, Ambassador Ekaterina Innokentevna spoke for the people of Ungstir, to become the first to stand with the newly re-christened Sanctuary in this bold venture.As its first step, the Rocks of Perseverance will be opening its arms and habitats to the children and other non-combattants of Sanctuary's population, providing them safe haven and hospitality as she returns to an Earth now shared by Kretonians, Nall and the remnants of Niedermeyer's Guardian Fleet. The town of TwoOneTwo will be immediately expanded to accept these new guests.And those with a sharper ear would have finally gotten a confirmation of the rumors that have been rippling through Resilience the last three weeks. It seems the sudden major construction projects have had a vital purpose, a venture as daring as the first flight of Cottington's starship. As a last stop gap against the oncoming Mobius Wave Effect, both the town of TwoOneTwo and the City of Resilience will be powered for flight, if necessary, to escape certain doom and join the Sanctuary in the new universe.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Concordance Shipyard: We'll Be Ready Posted By: Volskywalker Article: OCT02-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 17 22:32:44 3002 Construction on Concordance Shipyards continues overtime to meet owner Shey Volionwe's goal of full useability prior to arrival in the Sol system. The repair and refinishing of Concordance Shipyards has stepped up following station president Cottington's announcement that the vessel's course is now set towards the Sol system, centre of the Mobius Effect."Concordance will have a fully functioning repair yard for this effort," Volionwe stated to press this evening. The entrepreneur is rumoured to have many projects on hand at the moment, but has announced that readying the shipyards for any possible conflict is her "number one priority at this point in time." Sanctuary Announces Evacuation Effort Posted By: Icarus Article: OCT02-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 17 23:22:49 3002 In a press release, it has been announced that there will be an evacuation effort from Concordance for those that wish to leave for Ungstir TwoOneTwo. Saturday October 19 at 8 P.M. EST will be the beginning of this effort. This will be open to all species and current occupants of Sanctuary. Ungstiri government out of the loop? Posted By: Stateroom Article: OCT02-51 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Oct 18 14:10:18 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - Many Ungstiri awoke this morning to find significant and disturbing events reshaping their lives and homes. Not only has Ungstir been committed to an interstellar war, but the very Rock itself has been converted into a giant spacecraft.Yet, in defiance of common sense, the Ungstir Citizens Committee, the official government of Ungstir, has not met and voted on either of these issues - issues of vital importance that will affect four hundred thousand lives. Instead these critical decisions have been taken by one young woman alone - Ekaterina Innokentevna.The conversion of Ungstir Two from asteroid habitat into a mobile starship has been handled in secret by New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing - under the direction of Ms. Innokentevna's "Special Projects" division. New Murmansk may indeed be very big and employ a large proportion of Ungstir's citizens, however this does not give the company the power to decide such a fundamental change to their home.The commitment of Ungstir's military forces to war against the forces occupying Earth also appears to have been a unilateral decision by Ms. Innokentevna, made following President Cottington's announcement last night.One of the purposes behind the formation and constitution of the Ungstiri Citizens Committee was precisely to avoid putting such power in the hands of one individual. Ms. Innokentevna may well have Ungstir's best interests at heart, but the question remains as to whether she has the right to make such important choices for the Rock's future without consulting the Committee. The title and role the Committee bestowed upon her is, after all, that of "Ambassador" -- not "Queen."--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Journalism prof questions reporter's ethics Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-52 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 18 16:46:22 3002 YNOS, SIVAD - Dexter St. Louis-Hubbins, professor of journalism and mass communicative arts at St. Michael's University, decries as "journalistically anemic" rant against Katya Innokentevna recently filed by Ungstir Information Service reporter Christine Tarkovsky."Most self-respecting, well-trained journalists will at least cloak their partiality by including comments from those they seek to criticize, and by allowing other sources to provide the criticism," St. Louis-Hubbins said. "What Ms. Tarkovsky has done is play the role of columnist, offering a plate full of her own opinion, without healthy helpings of the opinions of others. As a reader, that leaves me wanting. As a journalism professional, it leaves me weeping for the future of our trade." UIS Reporter responds Posted By: Stateroom Article: OCT02-53 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Oct 18 17:37:11 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - UIS journalist Christine Tarkovsky responded to accusations of her recent report being "journalistically anemic rant against Katya Innokentevna" with the following statement."My report simply spotlights certain recent events. Every statement made within the report is factual, not opinion. If Professor Dexter St. Louis-Hubbins (or indeed, anyone else) points out any statement not factually correct, I will of course publish a correction. That said, I do not agree with his assertion that a journalist should, quote, 'cloak their partiality' in the cynical manner he suggests. Whilst including the opinions of others in a report is often beneficial, it certainly shouldn't be done simply to pursue an appearance of impartiality. I would have liked to include opinions from both UCC members and civilians alike - and I will almost certainly do so in a future report. However, I felt that a matter this significant needed to be aired as soon as possible and no UCC members were available to take my calls. A journalist has a responsibility to make sure the people are aware of things that affect their lives. Making sure they know what's going on around them is far more important than writing the most 'academically correct' report. Rest assured that I /will/ be talking to Ms Innokentevna herself as soon as I can, as well as other UCC members."Finally, I'd like to make it perfectly clear that I have nothing against Ms. Innokentevna personally. Recent events are simply showing that in her desire to do the right thing she may be overstepping her authority -- and that is a matter for concern. Ungstir is a collective of people, and the nature of the UCC is designed to safeguard that. The UCC should never be side-stepped in the decision making process - such things make a mockery of our constitution and pave the way for a new Boromov." Professor grants request Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-54 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 18 18:16:05 3002 YNOS, SIVAD - Reporter Christine Tarkovsky challenged a Sivadian journalism professor, Dexter St. Louis-Hubbins, to point to factual missteps in her article, and he has taken her up on it.For example, in her article, Tarkovsky writes: "Many Ungstiri awoke this morning to find significant and disturbing events reshaping their lives and homes."Observes the professor: "While it is undeniable that many Ungstiri did, in fact, awake this morning, it has not quite been established as fact that many found the events listed in this article either significant or disturbing. According to this article, as far as the reader knows, only one Ungstiri - the reporter - is disturbed in the least by the turn of events."Tarkovsky writes: "Not only has Ungstir been committed to an interstellar war, but the very rock itself has been converted into a giant spacecraft."Said St. Louis-Hubbins: "No war has been declared, at least officially. I do not believe Oswald Cottington IV has issued a declaration of any kind, except a change in travel plans and a proclamation of intent, assuming he receives backing from other governments."Tarkovsky writes: "Yet, in defiance of common sense, the Ungstir Citizens Committee, the official government of Ungstir, has not met and voted on either of these issues - issues of vital importance that will affect four hundred thousand lives."Says the professor: "While this is interesting, and it may even be true, it is nevertheless a statement loaded with opinion that has no clear basis in fact. Were we to hear, for example, from members of the UCC distressed by this maneuver, it would appear far more credible."In conclusion, St. Louis-Hubbins said: "I do not question Ms. Tarkovsky's right or obligation to ask the very questions she poses in what passes for journalism in her article. However, I believe she should revisit her apparently forgotten education in this business and actually find people to answer those questions for her, and her readers. This makes the difference between a serious and reliable reporter of fact and the common rabblerouser." UIS reporter resigns Posted By: Stateroom Article: OCT02-55 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Oct 18 20:08:15 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - Following concerns raised over her ability and integrity, Christine Tarkovsky has tendered her resignation from UIS. "It has become clear that I am in the wrong job," she said in a brief statement. "I no longer have the heart for this line of work. Too many things have happened that have changed me from who I was. I have a lot of reasons for taking this decision, all of which are unrelated to my recent article and the controversy following it, which simply served to highlight other things I have learned about myself."I would like to take this opportunity to offer a public apology to Ambassador Innokentevna. I should not have published what can be read as an attack on her integrity without at least giving her the courtesy of talking to her first. Although factual, my article was unbalanced and potentially misleading as a result. Ms. Innokentevna does a difficult job on behalf of Ungstir, one that is often hard on her personally as well as being largely thankless - and by and large she does it well. I can only hope that the trust placed in her by the UCC is as wide-ranging as she believes it is. That, however, is for the UCC to determine, not me."When asked what she plans to do in the future, Christine answered simply that she has other interests to pursue. Institute: Prognosis worse than we thought Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-56 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Oct 18 20:49:01 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Experts with the Shalyaris Institute on Centauri this evening reported their most recent findings in their investigation of the growing Moebius Effect.In early December, they predict, the Effect will make contact with Sol and Jupiter. Initially, scientists had expected nothing more than a rapid amplification of the Effect fed by that energy. But the disaster experienced with the OtherSpace Ring network and its brush with the Effect led them to reevaluate their data."Our current evaluative procedure leads us to the conclusion that intersection of the Moebius Effect and these two stellar energy sources will result in catastrophic outward expansion, providing the impetus and momentum to propel the Effect rapidly toward outlying stellar groupings," said scientist Irxiiylafrxx.In other words: Both Sol and Jupiter will explode. And it gets better - or worse, depending on your point of view: This explosive chain reaction will likely be repeated throughout the galaxy as the Effect expands. We no longer face merely the choice between two altered realities, but sheer existence. SDF: Evacuation unnecessary Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-57 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Oct 19 02:50:43 3002 SANCTUARY - Sanctuary Defense Force officials were quick to reassure residents of the vessel's safety in the wake of President Cottington's address Thursday.The three-page press release detailed the failsafes of Sanctuary's long-standing DCPM, or Defense Civilian Procedures Manual, and affirmed that relocation would be the most extreme of a reaction."Sanctuary is fully capable of maintaining a civilian population in hostile conditions, and is in possession of the universe's largest and most powerful shield array... evacuation, while a personal decision, may not be necessary," stated the report.Nevertheless, station police will be present on Saturday to aide in evacuation efforts. Grimlahd joins coalition Posted By: INN Article: OCT02-58 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Oct 19 02:52:29 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Apex Goknreln has announced that he is willing to provide full support for the newly renamed Sanctuary. Grimlahd's space forces are not especially large, but it is is widely expected here that Zangali and Grimlahdi troops from Grimlahd's army would form the backbone of any ground campaign.The frigate Grenshi will be dispatched to Sanctuary from Sivad as soon as repairs are complete and it has been refitted with a new drive system, with its sister ship being freed up from planetary patrol duties a distinct possibility. Driver injured in crash Posted By: INN Article: OCT02-59 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 19 02:54:18 3002 VISTA DEL MAR, SIVAD - Accelenation 3000 League driver Guy Netherton was seriously injured today in a heavy practice shunt that saw him go into the track barriers at 170 miles per hour.Netherton's full condition is not known, but a spokesperson for Toryu Racing said that he suffered serious injuries, and would out for the next race. The shunt happened at the fast first corner when Netherton's car spun out of control after a suspected suspension failure.It is currently unknown who will replace Netherton at the next race in two weeks. FC Calls Emergency Meeting Posted By: Amanda Article: OCT02-60 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 19 11:37:04 3002 An emergency meeting of the Sivadian Council of Equals has been set for tomorrow at 2PM CST in light of the recent interstellar developments. Said First Councillor Amanda Ramlan "I wish us to meet to discuss what Sivad's role should be in the mission undertaken by Sanctuary. It is not for me alone to decide which path we shall take. Both the Council as a whole and His Majesty should have their voices heard on this matter. However this is not the time to become mired in lengthy political debate. Swift action is crucial to our continued survival. Sivad will take its place in the interstellar community. At this time, I can wish President Cottington and those with him best of luck. It is my sincere hope that we can soon offer more tangible assistance." Linda Park, SNN E!RN: No aid from Antimone Posted By: Bahamut Article: OCT02-61 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Oct 19 15:59:39 3002 "As we declared on the seventh of September, Antimone has no intentions of offering any support or aid to any world, nation, or group, to act in the long term prevention against the Moebius Effect, by whatever means or form that may take." This was the core statement today from Archon Eliza Moral, head of the Government of Antimone, reiterating her world's stance in galactic affairs. She stated that Antimone still had its own problems to take care off - such as the rebuilding and modernization of the Militia and the Urban renewal of many of its major cities and industrial sectors - before it could even remotely consider offering its resources to external sources. "Antimone is simply not the shining beacon of commercial wealth and power that places like Sivad and Mars are, and to expect us to offer aid at the expense of our own security and prosperity is again simply too much to ask of us. Our ongoing fight against the TLL, and the recovery of the aftermath of the Drakarian incident, should be all the indication other worlds need of this." Yet, the thoughts and feelings of the Antimone Government are not shared by many of those within said government, and outside it. Opposition leaders were quick to point out that neither Ungstir nor Concordance were, on their own, the shining beacons of commercial wealth and power either, and yet they were the ones forming the Coalition. It also noted that the problems of Antimone were not as bad as the Government was spinning them to be. The majority of flak the Government drew, however, came from Supreme Commander Doraal Janora of the Antimone Militia, who cited that such isolinist actions were not doing Antimone any good for long term relations with other worlds, and indeed it's own survival. "We cannot afford to sit back and hope for the best, all the while watching as our relationships with other worlds fall apart because we didn't want to risk a single ship or Pebble attempting to secure our very own future. Antimone has problems, of course, but so do other worlds, and at least they aren't blind enough to see that the Moebius Effect is one the biggest problems there is right now, and it's a common problem at that. The Government should understand that to solve this problem, we need to work together, and in doing so may even stand a better chance of resolving our own internal problems with outside aid at a later date." Janora also indicated she would officially voice her objections to the Government, but did not know how much that would help. Early indications from this opposition seem to suggest that the Militia as a whole does not share the ideals and political stances of the Government; a matter not helped by the Government's trend to blame the Militia for a lot of the problems Antimone faces today. Tension, it seems, is as high on Antimone as it is in the Universe as a whole. But what will the outcome be? Only time will tell. <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<>E!RN: If nobody uses it, there's a reason. E!RN: DrakCon flying to Sivad Posted By: Bahamut Article: OCT02-62 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 20 01:22:54 3002 DrakCon'02, or the Drakarian Convention 3002, has finally found a host, and a date to be hosted on! The University of Enaj, one of the major sponsors of the event, quite happily agreed to play host to the open Science Convention, and was quite happily accepted as the venue by those heading the planning of the event. The provisional date for its first day has also been set at November 8th, running until the end of 10th, with the main discussions and debates stealing that entire weekend, and spanning all kinds of topics. The actual main subject of the Drakarian Race is expected the dominate the 9th, with other topics - as yet unknown - being held upon the other two days. It is expected that the DrakCon Commission will soon be taking topical requests, as well as volunteers for lecturers, in the very near future. So, those who want to head the discussion of a certain topic, keep an eye out for it! As we noted before, the Convention will be open to all o attend, and the actual lecture theatre will permit anyone who wishes to voice an opinion or thought. All that is required is an open mind, and a lack of criminal record or outstanding warrant for arrest. Confused? See network archive OCT02-32 for more information. <>=- Anne Jepson -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: I doubt, therefore I might be. Energy Spikes Around Nocturn Posted By: Horza Article: OCT02-63 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Oct 20 13:13:56 3002 SANCTUARY - The Galactic Starwatch Association (GSA), a professional body of astrophysicists and astronomers who have dedicated themselves to the study of newly formed stars, today announced that their deep space stellar survey arrays positioned above the galatic plane between Demaria and Val Shohob picked up a series of unusual energy surges in the area of space around Nocturn. GSA Chairman Volikiran indicated that these energy readings may indicate some form of activity in relation to the multiverse nexus found by the crew of the Minerva. "It is the opinion of the GSA committee that the unusual readings picked up by DSSSA-Beta have some connection to the so-called 'Multiverse Nexus'. We cannot of course offer any conclusive findings at this time, but I can state that the energy readings matched no known stellar phenomon."The import of these energy surges is unclear, but some commentators have speculated that they may be caused by vessels entering our universe from the nexus, while others have theorised that the surges are caused by the Moebius Effect. Minerva commander alive? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-64 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Oct 21 15:15:12 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - The last time anyone saw David Ransom Porter alive, he had become a transcendant entity composed of energy, and hurtled himself at the last gate in the multiverse nexus so the Minerva could make it back to our universe.But witnesses in Concordance Station's medical bay report that they saw the former Vanguard lieutenant colonel paying a visit to his injured ship's doctor, Marlan Ranix."It was him, real as can be," said a receptionist who works in the medbay. "It's been the talk of the medbay all morning. Someone overheard him talking about helping with that Moebius Effect."So far, however, we've been unable to confirm these accounts. SIVAD TO WAR! Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT02-65 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Oct 24 15:00:43 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources inside Isherwood House have confirmed that His Majesty, King Richard, has just given the Royal Assent to an act of the Council of Equals making Sivad a part of the anti-Kretonian coalition, and committing the Royal Naval Service to any assault on Earth. This document authorises the use of "any means necessary" to recapture Earth and disable the Mobeius device, and is considered a declaration of war, involving Sivad in its first major interstellar conflict in the last 300 years. It is expected that First Councillor Ramlan will now travel to Concordance Station to officially discuss these matters with President Cottington.In response to this act, the Admiralty has recalled all active duty officers from shore leave, and has also begun to call up fleet reserve officers to fill the anticipated number of vacancies. The commissioning schedule for the HMS Formidable II, the new fleet flagship, has been moved forward, and it is expected that the vessel will be ready to launch within the week.Neville McNamara, SNN Mauthus dismayed Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-66 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Thu Oct 24 15:17:14 3002 PALLAS COLONY, DESERATA - News that Sivad has declared war, with plans to invade Earth along with a multinational force coordinated by President Oswald Cottington IV of Sanctuary, has infuriated Martian First Consul Emerson Mauthus.The first consul, speaking from his forced exile on Deserata because his homeworld has been consumed by the Moebius Effect, said he could not abide such invasion plans."First, the Guardian Fleet was back and in charge," Mauthus said. "Then, the Nall came in, conquered and managed to destroy one of the planet's landmark buildings. Then, here come the Kretonians. That happens, and suddenly Sanctuary and Sivad decide *they* want to nibble at the corpse too! This opportunistic behavior is sickening!"He warned that Sanctuary and Sivad should reconsider their invasion plans, or the Martian government would consider its own military options. Neidermeyer issues warning Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-67 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Oct 24 15:33:01 3002 A Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this afternoon picked up a transmission that appears to be from self-proclaimed King Colin Neidermeyer of Earth, who has been in hiding since the Nall conquered Earth.In the message, Neidermeyer said: "The bombs are in place. All foreign forces have exactly 72 hours to evacuate and relinquish their hold on both Earth and Luna. This isn't a bluff. In 72 hours, I will detonate 24 plasma bombs. Earth will be rendered lifeless. I would sooner see my homeworld die than allow it to become a prize in some interstellar tug of war." Cottington urges patience Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 24 15:38:18 3002 SANCTUARY - President Oswald Cottington IV of Sanctuary today urged King Colin Neidermeyer to reconsider plans to detonate 24 plasma bombs on Earth in 72 hours."It is not our intention to conquer and hold your Earth," Cottington said in his statement. "It is our intention to liberate Earth and return that planet to your own timeline. The Earth of our timeline already has been decimated by a madman who set off plasma bombs. I would not wish such a fate even on an alternate version of my own homeworld. Work with us, King Neidermeyer. Please. Give us time. Do not act precipitously." FC Responds to Allegations Posted By: Amanda Article: OCT02-69 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Oct 24 18:30:40 3002 Upon arriving on Sanctuary's Flight dDeck Sivadian Councillor echoed the words of President Cottington "Sivad has no desire or intention to conquer Earth in any fashion. It has from the beginning been my fervent wish that the governing of Earth bbe returned to human hands. It is their home after all and sivadians given their history understand the value of the freedom of self-government as well as anyone. I have seen Earth decimated once in my lifetime and would not see it happen again As for Governor Mauthus, we are not enemies in this struggle but allies. I know you have no desire to see your beautiful soon explode or face an Earth controlled by the kretonians. You are welcome to the fight, but fight with us not against us.. The price of division now could be our very existence." Linda Park, SNN Massive hallucinations on Concordance Station? Posted By: 4 Article: OCT02-70 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: concordance Reported At: Thu Oct 24 21:38:32 3002 SANCTUARY - After reading INN's report earlier this week about mass sightings of defunct Vanguard Colonel, David Ransom Porter, E!RN began looking for answers of its own and our story will astound you. We here at E!RN have heard from sources within Sanctuary that what was seen in the Sanctaury bay was in fact the product of a mass hallucination. Its source has yet to be discovered, but we understand that Sanctuary Engineers are working fervently to try to isolate its cause. PLASMA BOMBS DECIMATE EARTH...AGAIN! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-71 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Oct 27 18:51:54 3002 True to his word, King Colin Neidermeyer detonated dozens of plasma bombs on the surface of the planet Earth, unleashing a furious rampage of deadly firestorms and secondary blasts that have rendered the world lifeless.Even worse than the disaster in the year 3000 that struck *our* Earth, this explosion seems to have left the homeworld of humanity without any hope of recovery. And any hope of finding and deactivating the Moebius Device may have died with it.In a prepared statement sent to INN, Neidermeyer said: "I wanted those animals off my planet. They wouldn't leave. Well, if they want it, they can have it *my way*."Billions of people are presumed dead, including the Kretonians who were planetside, although the aliens maintain a sizeable fleet near Luna. Neidermeyer's hidden location remains just that. Luna next? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Oct 27 19:23:57 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Apparently, unsatisfied with destroying a single world, King Colin Neidermeyer has issued another statement indicating that Luna will be next."Krets, you've got 24 hours to get your monkey asses off Luna," the statement reads. "I think you know I'm not bluffing now." Sivadian celebration announced Posted By: Michela Article: OCT02-73 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Oct 29 14:00:03 3002 His Majesty King Richard has announced that a masquerade ball will be held in the ballroom of the isherwood estate at 7:30 PM Concordance time(est) on Thursday October 31st. Everyone is invited provided they wear a costume and are on best behavior Guards will be doing weapons checks at the door 5r Linda Park SNN LUNA SAVED! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-74 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Oct 30 02:51:45 3002 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING - INN has received reports that a plasma bomb within minutes of detonating inside the domed city of Neidermeyer's Landing on Luna has been disarmed.A team consisting of Lunite Militia members, Ungstiri nationals, and at least two members of the crew of the renowned VES Minerva fought their way through Kretonian resistance forces, sustaining several casualties along the way.Eventually, the Kretonians were thwarted and the bomb was found hidden within the metallic head of the 60-foot-tall statue of Colin Neidermeyer.A juvenile youth named Newt Panderyn is credited with climbing up into the head with the bomb, while following the instructions of demolitions expert Gildar Hess, to disarm the weapon. Infuriated Neidermeyer maligns meddlers Posted By: Brody Article: OCT02-75 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Wed Oct 30 19:35:01 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - A listening post on Ganymede today received yet another transmission from Earth's self-proclaimed king, Colin Neidermeyer, angry that his plan to devastate the city of Neidermeyer's Landing on Luna with a plasma bomb had been thwarted."Don't these people have anything better to do?" Neidermeyer growled in the voice recording. "Sending a *kid* into jeopardy like that?! Where the hell are his parents? Doesn't he need to be in school? *I* had everything under control. *I* was doing the universe a service, wiping out those Kret freaks and their sympathizers! Now, these jackasses come along and screw up a perfectly good plan!"I'll deal with their hash! I'll deal with it right!"The king of now-dead Earth remains in a hidden location. Category:News